The Song Game
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Will Schuester is absolutely desperate, now that Rachel's gone, and with her almost all his ancient Glee Club, he doesn't know what to do. He has no idea for the usual week's themes, he doesn't know which song he should make them sing. So he decided to ask his sister to help him. She came up with a mysterious game, The Song Game. Will it be enough or is it the end?
1. First

**FIRST.**

First, there are going to be some changes in the original story.

Santana is straight, and she and Mike aren't graduating. Blaine and Kurt have broken up because Kurt has found someone else, someone who wants to go to NY with him. Then, Artie, Sam, Tina, Britany and Sugar will be graduating.

Then, I'm going to add original characters, portrayed by TGP members.

**Paul Lawrence** (Blake Jenner) is the new captain of the football team since Finn graduated. He isn't the best student but he uses the class' geek to have reasonnable marks : he can copy his answers when there's a test or for homework, and he assures him calm in school : ni bully, no slushie. Paul participate to the Glee Club because Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste told him that it was his rôle to create a link between the two teams of the school.

**Noah Mayer **(Michael Weisman) is a geek. He loves maths, especially calculous, and he spends most of his time alone, working on elaborate algorithm and everything, because he plans to go in Harvard. Thanks to his deal with Paul, he isn't bullied by the others students. But since he has a new neighbour, which goes to the same school and they became best friends, he agreed to enter the glee club to please her, because she sang so great and he could listen to her singing forever, and also because he wasn't too bad himself. Noah is straight.

**Jane Campbell **(Nellie Veitenheimer) is introverted and very shy with everyone. She is new in town, but instantly became best friend with her neighbour, Noah. She is the kind of girl that nobody notice, but when she begin to sing, she's the only thing that everyone notice and everybody listen to her in silence then. When people knows her more, they discover she can be very funny and that she's really adorable. She considers the Glee Club members as her second family.

**Selena Fitch **(Lindsay Pearce) is the head cheerio. She is beautiful and funny, but don't give a damn about what other people think. She is the star of the Glee Club and can truly shine now that Rachel is gone. Her biggest competition is Jane, because she has this thing that makes people instantly fall in love with her when she sings. She and Santana are kinda enemies, because they are very alike – they even almost have the same firstname. But, Selana likes Santana's best friend, Emma, who is quite the opposite of Santana and is very nice to her. She tries to go out with Paul because he is the best match for her and he is quite the perfect guy.

**Emma Weasley **(Marissa Von Bleicken) is Santana's best friend. She is ginger and a big potterhead (and not only because she truly is a weasley). She is a cheerio too, but is more the quiet one than the exhuberant person the others cheerios are. She also likes to sing and a has a strong voice. She could be very normal, if she weren't anorexic. Until now, she never failed to hide it from her friends, but it probably will change.

**Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Schuester **(Ali Stroker) is Will little sister. She was a great rider and was in the US Olympic team but fell during the cross country competition and is now in a wheelchair. She came in Lima to escape her ancient life and work in WMH as the new history teacher. She helps her brother with the Glee Club who has asked for her help because she is very imaginative and also because it would distract her.

So the Glee Club is composed with :

Santana Lopez

Mike Chang

Blaine Anderson

Paul Lawrence

Noah Mayer

Jane Campbell

Selena Fitch

Emma Weasley

Other characters :

Will Schuester

Emma Pillsbury

Lizzie Schuester

I am not telling the pairings, you'll discover them soon enough.

**SUMMARY : **Will Schuester is absolutely desperate, now that Rachel's gone, and with her almost all his ancient Glee Club, he doesn't know what to do. He has no idea for the usual week's themes, he doesn't know which song he should make them sing, and as much as he loves the remaining kids, he discovers that the ancient one were his « muses » and that they gave him all his ideas. So he decided to ask his sister to help him with the Glee Club, hoping she will help him to find a new start. She came up with a mysterious game, The Song Game. Will it be enough or is it the end of WMH Glee Club ?!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee, all characters belong to RIB, except for the ones I came up with.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_The Song Game_

« And Chang throws the ball to Lawrence, who pass through the defence and … GOAAAL ! WMH wins the game, WMH goes in final ! »

Paul Lawrence screamed happily, they won ! He ran to his team mates, and they began to plan a big party for tonight. The cheerios were doing a victory dance in their honnor, they were sexy as hell, as usual. He smiled, it was really the best moment of his life, they won the match thanks to him, he was young, he was free, he was handsome and charming, he was the star of WMH, he had even eclipsed Finn Hudson, he was the name on everyone's lips. It was awesome, nothing could be better now. A brunette cheerio, and acquaintance from Glee Club, Selena waved at him, cheering with the others. He smiled and waved back. One of his team mates brought him back to reality.

« It's okay, the cheerios come tonight. It will be the best night of our lives. Til the final, of course ! »

Paul ran his hand through his hair, while heading to the showers. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it could get better, Selena was going to the same party after all. It was about time he tempted something with her.

Noah was calmly sitting on a bench, away from the game, reading a complicated book about some mathematician, when Jane, his best friend arrived.

« AND THEY WOOOOON. We're going to the final. » No reaction. « Noah, woohoo, I'm talking to you. WMH won the game ! »

He lifted his head up and smiled, happy to see his best friend.

« Oh Jane, it's nice to see you ! What were you saying ? »

She shook her head, laughing.

« Seriously, don't you want some social life ? Let your scientists alone and come party with us, they won the game ! » She rolled her eyes, making him laugh.

« Heey, why would I want to come to a party where I'm barely tolerated. Nerds don't party. » He winked at her, then shrugged. « Don't you prefer to come to my house and watch a movie or something ? » He asked hesitantly.

Smiling, she answered. « Of course, let's watch (500) Days of Summer then. »

« AGAIN ? Jane, really, we watched it about twelve times within the last two months ! » He sighed, amused.

« But the movie's so great, and Joseph Gordon Lewitt is a VERY good excuse to watch a movie twelve times. » She answered playfully.

As Mike went out of the building he saw the famous Santana Lopez, leaning against his car. He frowned, wondering what the hell he had done to make her come. It was their third year together in Glee Club now, but they had barely spoken. They weren't really friends, they weren't really anything actually. When she saw him, she approached quickly.

«Chang, here you are. I thought you drawned yourself ! »

« What do you need ? »

The first thing that came to her mind was « a friend », but she was way too proud to admit something like this. Instead she answered « A ride. Em' left without me, she wanted to prepare herself for tonight's party. »

Mike shrugged, he couldn't refuse. You can't refuse anything to Santana if you want to keep on living a peacefull life.

« Sure. Come on. »

The drove in silence, not knowing each other enough to make the conversation, and not wanting to speak because the silence actually felt comfortable. Santana relaxed during the ride, she knew she had chosen the right person to drove her home, Mike wasn't the kind of guy who asks tons of questions, he was nice, and now that she had studied him she could even say he was pretty handsome. But the last reason wasn't what had brought her here. She breathed in and out calmly, Mike had passed the test she could ask him her real request. But not today, tonight, they were to having fun.

« Here you are. See you tonight, then. » He said after stopping in front of her house, smiling hesitantly.

« Yeah, see you. »

And she went out of the car.

When Blaine Anderson arrived to the party, it was already begun. Loud music was blasted out by the speakers, people were dancing and laughing, some were crying. He noticed Santana dancing with a guy he didn't know, or didn't recocnize. He noticed his friend Mike who was eating something in a corner. As he joined him, he saw Selena asking for Paul and followed her with his eyes. Paul was in the swimming pool, with most of the football team.

« Blaine ! I thouht you would never arrive ! » shouted Mike, trying to cover the music up.

Blaine turned his head quickly, gazing one last time at the swimming pool, where the two had begun flirting. He sighed, feeling somehow weird.

« Oh, I had lost my favourite bow tie and I couldn't come without it. Then I discovered I hadn't anymore hair gel, so I had to quickly go to the supermarket to buy hair gel again, then.. »

But Mike had already stopped listening, and was watching Santana Lopez, intensly.

« Hey, you know what ? After the game, guess who was waiting for me ? It was Santana Lopea, yes, the Santana Lopez. »

But as Mike finished his sentence and was turning his head to watch Blaine's reaction, Blaine was already gone. « Blaine ? Hey, Blaine ? » Mike shrugged, and began to eat again.

Selena and Paul were obviously flirting, playing with each others hands or hair, lauging hard at each other's jokes and staring longily at each others lips. Blaine shook his head, not wanting to party anymore. Selena then made a move on Paul, and their lips met. Blaine shot in a beer bottle that was on the floor and headed back in the house, searching for his jacket to leave the party. Selena felt absolutely nothing : no butterfly in the stomach, no chills down her spine, no sensation of spinning, nothing. But she went on kissing Paul, thinking it would come, later, when they'll be the WMH Stars, together. Paul felt nothing during the kiss too, but when they parted, he had to force the smile that came on his lips, and he had this weird sensation, like what had happened had been wrong. But he did as he hadn't noticed theses thougts and tried to enjoy the rest of the night. When she tried to kiss him another time, when she was leaving, he stopped her however, asking her to give him some time to think about it, then kissed her gently on the front.

Selena quited the cafeteria when she saw the ginger one, Emma, throwing all her lunch in the trashcan. She frowned, it wasn't the first time that she did so, but she said nothing and headed to the choir room. Emma didn't notice Selena, and went on, sighing with relief at the sight of her empty plate. Since a little time, food made her sick, she didn't know why. She thought at firts that it was because she ate way too much, so she began to eat less. She began to lose weight, which she thought was great, and began to feel afraid to gain weight. It would be the end of the world, if it happened. Then, she decided not to eat, because she couldn't stand this idea. She thought it was quite easy to hide it, but she now felt that people began to wonder about her. And she hadn't any ideas anymore to explain to her friend why she wouldn't show up at lunch, or why she wasn't hungry. She shook her head and began her way to the choir room, wondering what Mr. Schuester had prepared. Or if he had only prepared something, unlike the other times.

Will Schuester quickly kissed Emma, on the parking lot, wishing her a good day, and headed to the choir room. When he arrived there, his sister was already waiting for him, watching the trophees the Glee Club had earned.

« Hey, Liz'. How are you ? »

« I'm.. alright, I guess. You ? » she answered, calmly, trying to sound as happy as possible.

« Yeah, you're not. I'm your big brother, I know you, no need to lie. I am fine, though. And I'd be very fine if I hadn't these Glee Club problems. But now that you're here, it will be quickly resolved, right ? »

She smiled.

« I hope so. But I think I came up with a very good idea. »

The students quickly entered the room, chatting and laughing. Emma joined Santana, they began gossiping, but Santana stayed evasive, eyeing the door, looking like she was waiting for someone. Then Mike and Blaine showed up, and sat in a corner, talking about some weird dance moves. Selena arrived alone, and sat angrily on a chair, waiting for Paul who hadn't gave her any sign of his living presence since the party last friday night. Jane and Noah then arrived, laughing, and quoting (500) Days of Summer.

« - What happens when you fall in love? » Noah said.  
« -You believe in that? » Jane answered, trying to imitate Zoey Deschanel as best as she could.  
« -It's love, it's not Santa Claus. », Noah finished, and they sat down together, like an old couple would say some of the glee club members.

« (500) Days of Summer, isn't it ? Great movie ! » said Paul when he arrived and sat down next to them, ignoring Selena. He didn't want to look at her and felt a bit odd acting like this, he was always so charming and perfect. He heard Selena clear her throat and call his name, when Mr. Schuester interrupted her.

« Hello my dear Glee Club, how are you today ? » And before they had the time to answer, he went on with his big news. « So today we have a special guest, I have the honor to introduce you to the famous rider Elizabeth Schuester, my little sister. As you probably all know she was in the US Olympic Team and she is a multiple time champion. She is.. »

« Do you mean was ? » Selena asked abruptly and everybody stared schoked at her. She rolled her eyes. « What ?! »

« SELENA APOLOGY NOW, AND THEN GO OUT OF THIS CHOIR ROOM ! » Will shouted, but his sister hold his arms and calm him down.

« It's okay, she's right, I was.. Now, I'm the girl in the wheelchair, that's all. » she said sadly.

« No, it's not right, you're not just the girl in a wheelchair, you are.. you are the allegory of a dream that has been broken ! » said Noah, wanting to cheer up. An awkward silence took place in the room. « It didn't sound like that in my head... » he apologied. « I'm sorry. »

Jane shook his head, trying not to laugh. He looked so cute when (désemparé), and suddendly she couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing, quickly followed by the rest of the choir room. After a few minutes, Will began to talk again.

« So what I was gonna say before was that Liz' will be staying with us for a few weeks and that she will work with me and you».

The students clapped, smiling, and she began to talk.

« So as he said » - she pointed Noah with her fingers - « I am a broken dream, and I know how unpleasant it is to be one. Seeing that it was all you were going to be too because with my idiot of brother who couldn't find any song to make you sing you would have rotten here in Lima with your stupid dreams, I decided to stay a bit with him and help him. So I came up with what looks to me like a great idea. I called it The Song Game »

They were all listening with attention, she was quite passionnate and (passionnante) when she was speaking.

« First do you all know the game « Two truths and a lie » ? »

They all nodded, except Noah who frowned and asked.

« Is it the game where you have to find the correct theorem within a few minutes two beat the other contestant ? »

They all laughed.

« No, it's not a maths game, sorry. » She shrugged, laughingly. « So, it's a game where you have to tell three stories. Two of them are true, one is false. The other team has to guess if the story is a truth or a lie. So I used it for the Song Game. There will be no teams, you're all gonna be on your own. You are going to choose three songs of your choice and sing them, one each day, to one person of the choir room, person of your choice. You have to tell to which person you dedicate the song, however. Two of them should be song that express what you're feeling, one should be a lie. The person should then fill a paper and tell which one was what, and when a person has finished his three songs, we'll see if the other one was a good listener, or not. Are you with me ? »

They all nodded excitedly, each of them begining to wonder which person they would chose and what they would sing.

« Then, if you agree with this program, it's okay for this week. We'll see you next week and let the game begin ! « Will said, smiling calmly.


	3. Week One

******CHAPTER ONE : First week .**

Santana was standing in the girls bathroom, watching herself in the miror, as she was waiting for Emma. Emma who had put on music very loud so that Santana would not hear her throwing up, but Santana still knew. She does even do it sometimes, for the cheerios' sake. But now, it isn't her problem. She has another one, and she doesn't know how she can deal with it. She needs someone to help her, someone she could really trust. Someone who was solid, and calm, and clever. Not someone like Emma who was far too fragile to bear someone else's burden. Someone like.. She shook her head. He wouldn't accept. Why would he ? She had always been a bitch to him. To everyone, actually. She was lucky to have Emma. She ran her hand into her hair, focused on the song she had chosen to sing, she had claimed she would go first, now she has to do so. She had chosen the perfect song to begin the week, everyone would be SO confused.

Will Schuester was already in the choir room, speaking to his sister.

« So, I read on the board that Santana will go first. Tell me more about her. » she asked.

« Well, Santana used to be the bitchy one, just like Selena is now. She is a cheerio too. She has a gift to convey emotion when she sings, not as much as Jane, but still. She has a strong voice too, not as strong as Emma's although. »

« I asked about her, not that you tell me everything she has/is not. » she said, amused.

« Well, that's because she's quite difficult to know. I don't really recocgnize her now, it's like she isn't anymore the Santana I knew, or more likely I am discovering that I didn't know her at all. She became all secretive and she seems afraid of something now, although I don't know what. She and Selena are best enemies, they fight about almost everything. She was the girl everyone wanted to be with, she had the reputation to be a slut, and even I have to admit she is sexy as hell, even though I shouldn't. She still is, actually, every guy in this school would give everything to be her boyfriend, but it seems that since Sam, and it was a long time ago, no one intersts her. » He shrugged. « I hope, that's more complete. »

« Yeah, that's better. So who do you think she will sing to ? »

« I don't know really. From the ancient, only Blaine & Mike remain, but I don't think she choses one of them, they barely spoke last year, only when they had to choreograph something together. Maybe she'll sing to Emma, or Selena. Selena would be amusing. » Will explained, smiling briefly.

They were all sitting in the choir room now, looking at her. She was the first, she had to begin. She opened her mouth and spoke.

« So, as you know, I decided to go first, so here I am. » She took the microphone, and sat on a chair, facing them all. « I'm gonna sing Comes and goes in wave, by Greg Laswell. » And just before the music began, she winked at Mike and said in a flirtarious tone. « This one's for you baby. » Everyone's mouth fell open.

_This one's for the lonelyThe ones that seek and find  
Only to be let down  
Time after time_

This one's for the torn down  
The experts at the fall  
Come on friends get up now  
You're not alone at all

And this part was for her  
This part was for her  
This part was for her  
Does she remember?

It comes and goes in waves, i...

This one's for the faithless  
The ones that are surprised  
They are only where they are now  
Regardless of their fight

This one's for believing  
If only for it's sake  
Come on friends get up now  
Love is to be made

And this part was for her  
This part was for her  
This part was for her  
Does she remember?

It comes and goes in waves,  
I am only led to wonder why  
It comes and goes in waves  
I am only led to wonder why  
Why I try

This is for the ones who stand  
For the ones who try again  
For the ones who need a hand  
For the ones who think they can

It comes and goes in waves,  
I am only led to wonder why  
It comes and goes in waves  
I am only led to wonder why  
Why I try  


Mike listened to Santana, flabbergasted. SHE had dedicated her song to HIM ? He didn't understand why, but she had done it. He smiled like an idiot during the whole song, he felt like his life had a purpose now, Santana Lopez seemed to be after him, and that felt good. Wait, what had he just think ? Since when was HE after her ? That was new too, but surprisingly it didn't felt odd at all. It felt quite normal, almost. After all, she was her partner in every choreography for two years now, and they had an undeniable chemistry. But that was all, he never gave her more attention. Will's voice brought him back to reality.

« That was a great performance, Santana ! Bravo ! »

« Now, Mike, you have to fill the board with what you think. Was it a truth, or a lie ? » saif Lizzie, giving him the board.

He looked at it. Shit. He had forgottent this part, he hadn't listened to the lyrics, therefore didn't know the meaning of the song. He closed his eyes, listening to his intuition. It was obviously a lie, why would she sing a song to the poor Mike Chang ? That's what he wrote down on the sheet.

He was second to go, tomorrow was his turn. And then he smiled at the thought that crossed his mind : he had already chosen her, to sing her his first song – and all the others too even if he didn't know which they were gonna be – and she had chosen him. It wasn't a coincidence, was it ?

« So Will, who's turn is it today ? »

« It's Mike's. »

« Oh, Mike is the boy Santana sang to yesterday, right ? » she asked. Will nodded. « Tell me more about him. »

Will cleared his throat. « Mike is the best dancer I've ever seen in a Highschool, he is truly gifted. He isn't the best singer in it, but he can sing and is voice is pleasant to be listened to. He is also an excellent student, even more than Noah, which I thought was impossible. » He laughed. « Noah's the one who made the allegory thing. » He explained.

« Oh right. »

Then the students arrived, and they stopped talking. Mike entered the room the last and seemed really stressed out. As he began to speak, Santana was secretly crossing her fingers.

« So I'm Mike, and... I'm.. I'm... de... dedicated my song to... to.. Santana. » He stammered. « It's.. Last Friday Night. »

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque_

There's a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Eended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping int he dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  


Santana smirked when she saw Mike all blushing and stammering dedicating his song to her. That was what she had hoped for, that shy Mike makes a move toward her after last night and he had done it. Okay, he may have dedicated his song to her because he was being forced. Maybe he was only being nice and polite, like always, and returning her the favor. Maybe he was going to change for his next song, dedicating it to Blaine probably... She looked at Blaine who was hugging Mike, smiling. Yeah, they always looked so close, they even looked closer after Blaine's break up. He was only being polite, that was sure now, in her mind. The smile that was spread across her face disappeared quickly. So, when Will gave her the paper sheet, she wrote down « Lie ». Nothing of it was true, it wasn't the begining of a great friendship. It meant nothing. After she had given the sheet back to Will, she quited the room, not seeing that Mike looked at her intensely, as he was trying to guess what she thought about his performance.

« So, Liz, what do you think of your idea so far ? Is it working ? » Will asked Wednesday, before entering the choir room. She hadn't the time to answer, everyone was already sitting in the choir room and Santana was about to sing her second song.

« So, this is my second song. It's Astronaut, by Simple Plan. » she saif, and she began to sing, before telling who whe was dedicating the song to.

_Can anybody hear me?_ _Am I talking to myself?_ _My mind is running empty_ _In the search for someone else_ _Who doesn't look right through me._ _It's all just static in my head_ _Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_ _Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_ _Sending SOS from this tiny box_ _And I lost all signal when I lifted up_ _Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_ _Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_ _Can I please come down?_

Jane and Noah exchanged some awkward gazes. They could sense that something was going on, even if they couldn't exactly put the finger on it. Santana feeling lonely ? She was the girl everyone wanted to be, or to have, she couldn't be lonely. What was her problem ? And more.. who was she asking help from ? It was obviously someone in the room. They exchanged glances with the rest of the room, everybody searching. Only Mike wasn't moving, his eyes were locked on hers, he had almost stopped breathing. All he could think of was : I'll help you if you want me to, I'll do it. But of course, she wasn't singing for him, it was surely for Emma. He sighed sadly. And if everybody wasn't so hurried to discover who Santana was sing to, they would have noticed that she had her eyes locked on one person in this room, one person who was obviously very blind.

_I'm deaf from all the silence_ _Is it something that I've done?_ _I know that there are millions_ _I can't be the only one who's so disconnected_ _It's so different in my head._ _Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_ _Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_ _Sending SOS from this tiny box_ _And I lost all signal when I lifted up_ _Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_ _Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_ _Can I please come down?_ _Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity_ _And it's starting to weigh down on me._ _Let's abort this mission now_ _Can I please come down?_ _So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_ _Calling lonely people that the world forgot_ _If you hear my voice come pick me up_ _Are you out there?_ _Cause you're all I've got!_ _Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_ _Sending SOS from this tiny box_ _And I lost all signal when I lifted up_ _Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_ _Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_ _Sending SOS from this tiny box_ _To the lonely people that the world forgot_ _Are you out there?_

Santana was now looking right in his eyes, crossing her finger behind her back, hopping he will endly get the message.

_Cause you're all I've got! _

That was when Mike suddendly became aware that the rest of the choir room had stopped whispering and was now staring at him, and so was Santana. His heart began racing, could it be that..

_Can I please come down?_ _Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round._ _Can I please come down? (x2)_

_Can I please come down?_

« So was it for.. Mike ? » Lizzie asked, looking slightly confused.

Santana nodded. Mike looked stunned. And this time, his hand was shaking when he wrote the word « truth » on the sheet of paper. Was she asking for help ? Was she asking for his help ? He was really confused and he didn't know what to answer to her, what song could he sing now ? Blaine's voice brought him back to reality.

« Wow, what was that mate ? Since when did Santana Lopez became your BFF ? ». He looked (intrigué).

« I.. I don't know... » Mike shrugged. « I really don't understand what's happening. »

His phone rang. One new text message. He opened it slowly, it was from Santana. He replied quickly then turned back to Blaine again.

« Who was it from ? » Blaine asked.

« Speaking of the devil.. it was from Santana. I didn't even know she had my phone number. » He rolled his eyes, shocked.

« What was it saying, then ? » Blaine asked excitedly.

« If she could sing instead of me tomorrow, and I instead of her friday And before you ask, I said yes. »

Paul entered quietly the choir room, he was to sing his first song today. He had known this song a few days ago and had immediatly emphatized with the lyrics. This one was obviously truth. The other one entered the room. Santana was with Emma as usual, laughing about some freak from the school. Then Jane arrived, gossiping with Selena about some rumour they had heard, which was very surprising from Jane. Noah arrived reading a book about calculous, and seemed like he was in heaven. Blaine and Mike arrived together, talking about the ancient times of the Glee Club. He smiled, everyone was there. He took the microphone. Selena was looking right at him, wishing he would be singing some love song and dedicating it to her. Since their kiss the other night, he had been avoiding her and she couldn't stand it.

« So I'm gonna sing to Selena. It's called Love Song. »

Selena turned white.

_Head under water and they tell me To breathe easy for awhile The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me, it's too soon to see If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages No easy way to say this You mean well But you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you ask for it 'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay All you have is leaving I'm gon' need a better reason To write you a love song today, today  
I learned the hard way that they all say Things you wanna hear My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and your twisted words Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you Made me think that I need this too I'm trying to let you hear me as I am  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you ask for it 'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason To write you a love song today  
Promise me you'll leave the light on To help me see daylight, my guide, gone 'Cause I believe there's a way You can love me because I say  
I won't write you a love song 'Cause you ask for it 'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song? 'Cause you asked for it 'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas When I believe that there's a reason To write you a love song today, today_

Selena scrambled angrily the word « Truth » on the sheet of paper and ran out of the room. He had decided to make fun of her in front of everyone ? He would pay for that. Someone else, however, felt rather happy about the events. Seeing her reaction, the others also understood it was truth, they were sure of it for the first time in the week.

« I didn't think she would take it so seriously.. » Paul apologized.

Will shrugged and turned to Mike. « So, it's your turn. »

« Oh, actually I change with Santana. I'll sing on friday. »

« Santana, then. » Lizzie said, smiling.

« So, it's my last song. Secret by the pierces. And, very original of me, it's for Mike again. » She looked at the ground, and began to sing.

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…_

Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…

Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…

[spoken]  
Alison?  
Yes, Katherine.  
I have something I want to tell you, but  
you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
I promise  
Do you swear on your life?  
I swear on my life

[end spoken]

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead…  
(chorus x 3)

Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is…. Dead.

Mike was more confused than ever when he went out of the choir room, after writing the word truth. What was her secret ? What big issue does she have ? Why threatening him with death when he didn't even know what it was all about ? When he arrived at his car, he felt a deja vu sensation, as she was waiting for him. His heart began to race again in his chest. He breathed out and went to her.

« In need of a ride ? » he asked, smiling playfully.

She shrugged, but smiled back. « It looks like it, Chang. And you're quite a good chauffeur, so.. »

« I'm the best chauffeur, you can say it loud, I don't mind. » He winked at her, opening her the car door.

« Don't push your luck, I can still ask someone else to bring me back home ! » She laughed.

In the car, however, they were silent again. But it wasn't as comfortable as before, it was charged with all the questions Mike didn't dare to ask and the burden that Santana was bearing. When they arrived, she thanked him and as she was about to let him he caught her arm and dared to speak at last.

« What was that all about, in the choir room ? » He asked, his eyes wide opened.

She rolled her eyes nervously. « Nothing, it was just a game, Mike. »

« So, it didn't mean anything ? You weren't trying to establish a link or something. »

She shook her head, looking at the ground. « No, I wasn't... »

« You weren't asking for my help ? Really ? So why all this mascarade ? I don't understand. I.. You need to give me an explanation, because I'm quite lost in this game. I don't know what I should do or tell, I don't know how I should act around you. I don't even know if we're friend or something like this. »

« Wow, it's the first time that Mike Chang talks so long, isn't it ? » She tried to change the subject.

« Don't do this. Don't change the subject, playing with my nerves and your charm and .. it's not fair. You're not alone playing this game. I'm done of all this cat and mouse thing. If you don't have something to say, you can go. No need to bother me anymore. » He snapped.

The he saw she was crying silently. Oh, shit. Was it his fault ? What had he done ? He didn't mean this to happen, he wal always the gentleman type usually.

« Sorry.. Don't cry. Don't.. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to.. I didn't want to make you cry.. I.. » he tried to apologize, pulling her in his arms, stroking her hair. She was still crying, and she didn't say anything, but he didn't mind. She didn''t move, she stayed in his arms, she accepted she needed his help and it was all Mike needed to know.

When Mike arrived friday evening, he immediatly sensed that something wasn't normal. Paul was sitting with Jane and Noah, as though they were the three best friends in the world. He was sitting very close to Janen which seemed to enervate Selena. Selena was sitting with Emma and they were talking together about a subject that didn't look very pleasant for the poor Emma. Blaine was sitting alone, arms crossed on his chest. Will was talking with his sister, who seemed to feel better day after day. But Santana was missing. And he was going to sing for her, had had found the perfect song, the song that expressed everyhting he felt right now, everything he couldn't tell her. Why wasn't she here ? He hopped she hadn't done anything, she looked quite desempared. But she entered the room and he forgot this thought as quick as he could and couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his mouth.

« So I dedicate this song to a friend. » He looked right in Santana's eyes, plucking up all his courage and added. « Santana, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. »

_Look after you._

At the end of the song, Santana could feel the tears that were pearling in her eyes, and she smiled widely. She had chosen the right person, he was just flawless. He was the friend she had been searching for, he was there for her even though he didn't know what was her problem. She ran to him and gave him a hug, making him blush slightly.

« Thanks » she murmured.

And Mike smiled, because he knew that at this moment, he was the most important person in her world.

Will took his jacket and sighed with relief when he went out of the choir room and headed back to his car, where his sister was waiting for him.

« The first week's endly over ! » he said happily.

« Oh yeah ! But not endly, it was quite interresting to see all these kids interating with each other ! » she said with excitement.

« You're right. And are you happy with your idea, does it turn out the way you thought it would ? » he asked.

« Yeah. Don't you see they're all slowly begining to opening themselves to each other, accepting to trust the others as much as they trust themselves, and more importantly, they develop new relationships. With the three songs, they take their life and does something with it, they aren't broken or disabled anymore, they're just living. And it's so beautiful to watch ! » She sighed, smiling.

« Let's see what next week will bring, then ! » Will winked.


End file.
